


follow the red roots down

by anonymous_derp42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic Stiles, dire wolf derek, don't know how to tag things, please read its good i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_derp42/pseuds/anonymous_derp42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some times there are things you wish you didn't unearth. things better left hidden. knowledge never meant to come to the surface. stiles was thinking that this was one of those times. and even worse... it was about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the moment before the start

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my little corner of insanity.  
> just to let you know this is my first fanfic, this is mainly for fun and spur of the moment.  
> I do have a lot of ideas for this fic but at this point im just going where it takes me.  
> I do hope you enjoy my story. X) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. sorry this one is so short

stiles didn't even know how this started and had no idea what was going on, not really. so as the stench of sweat and blood and dirt permeated his senses he tried to put some since to it all.  
he; however, discovered it was useless as he tried to file through his thoughts, he couldn't think, his vision blurred, skin broken and bruised, blots of blue and purple scattered like the many moles that rested on the pale flesh. he tried instead to focus on his surroundings, he was somewhere underground for certain, dark thick roots clung to the dirt walls and hung down in twisted patterns. the more he stared at the old tree that engulfed the small cellar he was in the calmer he felt. the need to figure out how he got here bled away like the morning fog, in fact it seemed as if all the memories before this place held no sway in this moment. that right here he was a world away and what came before never really mattered. and really despite the gaping hole in his memories he felt like he was remembering things clearly for the first time in his relatively short life.  
he stared at the roots until his eyes watered, a familiar feeling pushing on his mind, an urgent need to know what the old tree had seen, what it knows, what it held.  
stiles was so deep in the trance that held him he didn't even register when his best friend Scott had come barreling through the small wooden doors down under.  
he didn't hear when Scott called his name, didn't feel the ropes that held him come unbound. what broke the trance that held on so tightly was being physically manhandled out of the room and being confronted with a hauntingly familiar face, one that wore too much anger and too much sadness held in bright gray green eyes. stiles was confused for a moment as he felt a cool night breeze wash over him and watched the face's lips move concern forming lines on dereks skin. wait .... derek? 

it was at that moment everything came back to him with the force of a cement wall smashing into his face. stiles took a gasp of air so forceful he dissolved into a coughing fit.  
he remembered scott being bit and turning into, well, into a werewolf a month or two before senior year graduation. he remember the struggle of balancing helping scott with control and school. he remember seeing derek in the woods, the talks, the figuring out what happened to his best friend, the long convincing of scott into letting derek help him, and finally he remembered being stolen away, beat and drugged with some unknown substance and trapped under here. ok, so the last one seemed really out of place to him but he would get answers one way or another.  
"DEREK!" stiles shouted recongnition finally on his face. the thought that derek actually looked relived for once crossed his mind before he whipped his head around looking for scott "SCOTT! dudewhatthefuckman?howlonghaveIbeenhere?howdidyoufindme?whatsderekdoinghere?whatthefuckhappedman?"  
as he stopped to breath it occurred to him how drunk he felt. the world wobbled in front of him. " what did they give me?" he asked, slower this time, in a soft voice.  
it was mostly to himself, just a passing thought before the ground flew up to meet him and blissful darkness consumed him.


	2. it begins part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so just to let you guys know i think that i will be writing small chapters like this for now. i will be working on that but for right now its just the beginning so bear with me.

it felt like home here. here surrounded by blood red branches, here with the sweet smell of flowers and fruit permeating the thick sent of the forest, here with the dancing blue hues around him from the golden afternoon sunlight seeping through teal leaves. it was strange actually, not strange bad tho. it was as if he had been missing a part of him and only now just he had realized this as he laid in the branches of the tree. the lad stretched, a yawn escaping his lips and settled back into surprisingly soft wood, with a hum in his throat and warm content spreading in his gullet.   
*************************************************************************  
for a moment stiles still thought he was in his dream, warm, happy, not feeling like something ran him over. but of course the pain soon ran like fire through his limbs, as if on a delay system.   
stiles groaned opening his eyes. sickly white light painted sickly white walls and he knew he was in the hospital. he was lying on a stiff small bed with a blanket that let more cold air in then keep it out. he sighed thinking about the events that landed him here, it was still a bit of a blur. 

graduation and release from the absolute boredom that is school was in a few weeks and with it his 18th birthday so of course he was going to have a little fun. scott of course was going to come with him weather he wanted to or not. they were walking to a local party, stiles in all his witty humor was trying to soothe the apprehensive one known as his best friend.   
"dude the last time we went out i got bit by a werewolf." he said worry in his eyes   
"that was like a one in a million chance, no way is something like that going to happen again i promise you" stiles retorted for the tenth time.   
"i hope your right, still.-"   
stiles cut him off tired of his antics "ugh scott, buddy, live a little. come on you deserve some fun with everything thats been happening."   
"well.... all right" scott finally submitting   
stiles grinned "good cause we're here." he said walking up to the door.  
from there they went and had some drinks, had some fun. in the mists of it all scott had wandered off with stars in his eyes, probably some girl. so of course he got the smart idea to take a walk.. outside..in the dark.... alone...... (yeah, in hindsight, not one of his best decisions)......where of course he was promptly violently shoved into a van, questioned about scott or about werewolves in general and when they determined he would speak not a word he was then dumped in some cellar in the middle of the woods and locked him in there to die, claiming that if he wanted to chose there side he would get the same treatment as one of them. at some point in all the chaos he was sure he felt the cold steel of a needle bite into his arm.   
he should be traumatized or at the very least disturbed he thought to himself, but that was the thing he felt a strange sense of calm. 

he couldn't get that dream out of his head.


End file.
